


Unprofessionally speaking

by AnnetteLeeSmith



Category: Maggins, Magnum, Magnum P.I. (TV 2018), Miggy - Fandom
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, First Time, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Partners to Lovers, Pool Table Sex, Seduction, Staring, first ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:35:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21762310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnetteLeeSmith/pseuds/AnnetteLeeSmith
Summary: They’ve been professional partners for a while now, but who were they kidding?Months of flirtation and not-so-subtle messages have led to irrepressible desire.
Relationships: Juliet Higgins & Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV, Juliet Higgins/Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV, Magnum x Higgins
Comments: 10
Kudos: 161





	Unprofessionally speaking

**Author's Note:**

> A little ficlet because my gutter brain thought that was exactly what Magnum was thinking with those intense stares while Higgins was accepting his partner offer in S2E3 “Knight lasts forever” 
> 
> It’s my first ficlet and I’ve jumped in the trash pile and gone straight for smut, which was more challenging to write than I thought so please be kind!
> 
> Thanks to HPfangirl_13 for being beta and Ohmyolicity for the encouragement to post it.

Juliet had no idea exactly when Rick, TC and Kumu had left. She was too caught up in the moment but vaguely recalled that at some point Kumu elbowed TC and was signalling for Rick to grab the pizza boxes. They promptly excused themselves with awkward explanations for leaving with Rick giving a knowing smile as he closed the door behind him.

The Ohana had one of their usual fun evenings hanging out at the guest house, and Juliet caught Magnum staring at her over the glass of red wine he was savoring.

At first she met his gaze with bemusement. He was after all, a big tease and loved getting a reaction from her, laughing it off with that devilish grin. In the months since they had become partners, they had grown closer to the point where there didn’t seem to be any boundaries between them any more. Little touches, flirtatious comments...their friendship had grown into something much more over time and lately Magnum had started to make his intentions clear with these looks. They were playful, often taunting, and sometimes downright irreverent, but tonight was something else.

His eyes were dark and inviting and had an unrestrained look that was making her come undone. She was loving every minute of it.

Perish the thought, perhaps he was right? She did love the chase, the courtship, but not because of her lack of dating as a teen, because it was him doing the chasing.

It was alarming how well this man could read her and how he had begun to break down the walls she had built around her heart. He was skilled and mighty patient, she had to give him that. Was she really that easy to read? She’s former MI6, and had infiltrated more government organizations than she cared to remember!

Yet here she was, lost in the thick Summer evening air, feeling like her emotions were on full display. He knew exactly what she wanted, and tonight she wanted him.

With a confident smirk, Magnum got up from the couch and walked slowly towards her. “What exactly do you think you are you doing?” Juliet managed. She smoothed down her skirt as she got up to pour herself another glass of wine, hoping to find some composure when he started to follow her across the room.

“Magnum have you gone deaf, or are you deliberately choosing to ignore me like a stubborn child?” she said in her best attempt to sound irritated as she probably would have been a short few months ago but now she was hoping he would follow her around this way, always.

Without saying a word Magnum continued closing the space between them, maintaining eye contact. She was barely breathing and didn’t even realize how much she had backed up until she was pressed up against the pool table. Without saying a word, Magnum closed the space between them, carefully removed the glass of wine from her hand and placed it on the shelf next to them.

Juliet looked up at him with anticipation and teased: “I was enjoying that!”

“...and you’re not enjoying this?” Magnum said as he narrowed his eyes and gave a little knowing smile.

Without saying a word he gently pulled Juliet closer, placed his hands on her hips and lifted her tiny frame on to the pool table with such ease that it made Juliet’s breath hitch.

The look of shock on her face broke his silence.  
“Tell me you don’t want this and I’ll stop.” he said in a low tone she had never heard him use before. God, no wonder all those desperate women were throwing themselves at him. He was sure, confident and irresistible.

“I...I have no idea what the devil you think you’re...” he stepped forward placing himself between her thighs and pulled her towards him ”....oh my God” was all she managed. She could smell the warmth of his skin, what was that fragrance? Ferrari leather mixed with a classic cologne? Whatever it was, it was making her melt.

Juliet reached out, and Magnum playfully put his hands in the air. “I surrender” he teased. She was after all completely capable of kicking his ass and he had taken a massive risk. Instead she took his face into her hands. “What on earth are you doing Thomas? This will change...well, everything.”  
“Higgy baby, YOU have already changed everything” Thomas replied. She gave him a puzzled look so he started:  
“Do I need to remind you yet again that your partner is a very good private investigator?” Thomas laughed. More frowns from  
her, this time with a delicate head tilt.

Thomas gave a little sigh, smiled and continued explaining his actions.  
“Very well, let me start at the beginning shall I? You have gone on exactly one date since we met, at first I thought that was because of Richard, but 3 months ago you stopped wearing the engraved necklace he gave you. Last month, you started doing your hair and makeup before coming over to the guest house, even then I wasn’t sure but then you started doing things like mentioning that rose tattoo on your ass...and wearing the lace underwear you’re wearing tonight.”

He dropped his head and lowered his voice to a whisper: “You’ve started changing without closing the curtains just around about the time I come back from a paddle in the evenings. Not fair by the way, shameful behavior.”

Juliet felt a little embarrassed at how obvious she had been, but right now all she cared about was the burning desire she felt. “So...if I did want this, are you going to stand there gloating about your detective skills or do something about it?” That was all Magnum needed to lose restraint.

He kissed her with a passion that made her weak. His one hand tangled in her blonde curls and the other free to roam her body.

He was so damn smug, the look on his face said he already knew that this was exactly where he wanted the night to go as his hand slowly moved up her inner thigh and stopped.  
She narrowed her eyes at him, “Magnum are you toying with me?”

“Juliet...I..” Her eyes flickered at the truth and desire in his voice, and fuck, she wanted him more than ever.

Their eyes were locked and she swallowed and opened her mouth to say something, Magnum’s eyes fell to her lips, taking ownership of them again. This time with an intent that said there was no turning back, not that either of them wanted to.

His hand slipped under her top and pulled it off, Juliet relieving him of his shirt as well and throwing it to the floor. Zeus and Apollo, who had curiously been watching the events unfold, promptly grabbed the shirt and started a tug of war. “Away lads” Juliet giggled into Magnum’s neck. “Dammit I liked that one.” he laughed, but made no attempt to stop them running away with his favourite white shirt.

Instead, his attention was focused on placing a trail of kisses down her neck and removing the lace straps of her bra from her shoulders exposing her breasts, the rest of her clothing following suit.  
“You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen” his voice was so sweet and sincere at the sight of her naked body, and she saw the man behind the machismo. It was at this very moment she knew two things for certain, she was in love, and those trousers had to go.

It was like he read her mind, casting his pants to the side as he removed a condom from the pocket. Juliet laughed; “Always have one in your pocket Magnum or were we being more than a little presumptuous this evening?”

“We were hopeful” he gave a shy smile as he opened it while Juliet watched him with heated eyes.

He positioned himself over her as her hands were smoothing down his back encouraging him. God, she knew those Latin hips wouldn’t disappoint. His movements were slow, sensual and rhythmic and it didn’t take long for her to reach euphoria.

“Look at me” he whispered as she tumbled over the edge staring into those dark eyes and wrapping her legs around him until he followed her into bliss.  
She hadn’t quite realized how hard she had pressed her nails into his back until he winced slightly.

“Would saying sorry make it better?” she smiled recalling their first pretend date.  
“Not even a little” he smiled, “But I’m sure I can think of a few ways that you could make it up to me.”

Juliet could tell this was the start of something beautiful.


End file.
